Friend Zone
by stay.traught.i'm.deactivated
Summary: ...or that awkward moment when you're hanging with your best friend of the opposite sex and they ask you if you're gay for your other best friend of the same sex because apparently Artemis gave Babs a pic of him and Wally that time they were playing video games and then ending up crashing together at the Cave. ONESHOT


**Friend Zone**

Takes place sometime in season 1. Batgirl isn't a part of the Team just yet here. She does visit occasionally, though, like Zatanna used to before she officially joined.**  
**

I don't own Young Justice, The Amazing Spiderman, or a phone. XD

* * *

**Summary:** ...or that awkward moment when you're hanging with your best friend of the opposite sex and they ask you if you're gay for your other best friend of the same sex because apparently Artemis gave Babs a pic of him and Wally that time they were playing video games and then ending up crashing together at the Cave.  
**Rating:** K-plus  
**Pairing(s): **Dick/Babs if you squint, implied spitfire

* * *

Dick Grayson scooped some fresh, hot popcorn out of the popcorn machine and into a paper bucket.

"You done back there yet, Dick?" The voice of Barbara Gordon floated from the front of the large movie room all the way to Dick's ears.

"Almost, Babs," he replied, grabbing a small bag of candy before heading toward the seats right in front of the giant projector screen. He set the food down on a table beside Barbara and then sat himself right beside her on the sofa.

"What movie are we watching?" he asked the red head.

"Well, I was looking through your stash of movies that literally just came out in theaters— how did you even get those, by the way?— and I decided that since I'm in an action adventure mood, we're going to watch _The Amazing Spiderman_."

"Didn't know you were a Spiderman fan," Dick replied bemusedly, chuckling. Barbara laughed with him.

"Are you a closet Spiderman fan, too?" she gasped mock dramatically, eyes wide.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out," he riposted with a trace of good-natured smugness.

"Tch, you're so secretive," Barbara pouted. "Probably learned it from Bats."

"Hey, you're a bat too, Babs, and you have your own horde of secrets."

"Nothing that you and Bats don't already know," she pointed out. "You two are just too perceptive for your own goods."

"Why thank you," Dick crooned ever so graciously, face molded into a smirk.

"Shut up," Barbara replied, biting back a grin. "Besides, the movie's starting!"

"Do you ever get tired of these kind of movies?" the dark haired boy asked, leaning back into the plush couch. "I mean, we're living the life of these movie super heroes."

"Even after at least a few hundred different super hero movies?" Barbara added helpfully. "Not really."

A smile materialized on Dick's face. "I have to say I agree. The only difference between us and these movie heroes is that we _undoubtedly_ look better beating up the bad guys." And now that smile turned into a smirk.

"I know _I_ look better, but I don't know about _you_, Boy Blunder," Barbara teased.

"Now that's just low," the Boy Wonder replied, punching his friend playfully on the arm.

He was immediately shushed by the red head, who seemed to be biting back a smug smirk. Or maybe it was just Dick's imagination.

They watched in silence for a bit before Barbara spoke again. "How did you these movies, Dick? This one barely came out this month and you have it in hi definition, and 3D. And I think I saw a few others in iMax, too."

"My little secret, Babs," was the smug reply.

"You have to teach me to hack like that!" the red head demanded. "It's not fair that you and Bats can do that whole triple encrypted file thingy and I can't!"

"What's the magic word?" Dick teased in a sing-song tone.

"Please?" she replied innocently.

"Sorry, Babs, hacking is an art form. I cannot just simply teach it to a mere _girl_ like you," he said melodramatically, an artificial sad expression gracing his features. Barbara glared at him, lunging forward to try and strangle the Boy Wonder. Dick leapt off the couch with expert grace, cackling maniacally like he always did.

"It's an art!" he shouted in that same sing song tone over the forgotten noise of the movie, darting out of her reach. Barbara paused for a second before feinting left and then tackling him from the right.

"Just like me being able to beat your ass during training is an art form," Barbara riposted smugly, pinning him down. "I'm afraid I can't show a simple minded _boy_ like you how to do that."

"Aw, get off me!" Dick whined. "I call foul; I haven't hit my growth spurt yet!" Barbara laughed at his reason for calling foul.

"Not my fault, you little 14 year old," she teased, but unpinning him nonetheless and sitting back up on the couch.

Said fourteen year old clambered up and brushed the nonexistent dirt off his clothes before plopping back down into his seat by Barbara.

"Technically, I'm a few months older than you," he muttered with a pout.

"And a few inches shorter, too," she added mock sweetly.

"Whatever," he said dismissively, putting aside the comment with a flippant wave of his hand. "Now _shhh_ for a bit. I heard from Wally that this was a good movie."

For some unknown reason, Barbara let out a small giggle.

"What's so funny?" Dick asked, head tilted to the side.

"You and Wally," she said matter of factly, stifling another giggle.

"Um, yea. He's my friend," the black haired boy said slowly, causing Barbara to laugh again. "What's so funny about me and Wally?"

"It's nothing," Barbara said in between small bouts of laughter.

"You know I'll find out eventually," Dick pointed out with a roll of his eyes. "Tell me!"

Barbara finally calmed down enough to talk without giggling every few seconds. "Okay, okay," she said placatingly, taking a deep breath. "Um... Are you, er..."

"Am I what?"

"Are you sure you want me to ask? It _could_ be kind of personal."

"Just tell me! Am I what?"

"_Are you gay for Wally!_" Barbara blurted so fast said speedster would be jealous before slapping her hands over her mouth as if she really shouldn't have said that.

Dick's eyes widened to the size of saucers and his face flushed bright red. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before he finally decided to speak.

"Who told you that?" he croaked quite pathetically.

"Artemis," Barbara replied meekly. She fished her phone out of her back pocket and Dick saw her open up her photo library. "You see, she sent me this picture of you and Wally..."

The phone was out of her hand and in Dick's before she even finished the sentence. Dick looked at the picture as if to make sure it was actually legit— which it was.

He and Wally were crashed out on the couch back at Mount Justice, hugging each other in their sleep. You could see food littering the coffee table in front of them and game console remote controls on the ground. He remembered when that happened.

Dick groaned. Artemis would take a picture like that and blow it out of proportion.

"It's not what you think it is," he told Barbara weakly. She raised an eyebrow in reply. "Wally and I were playing this new video game he got for his birthday one night and we just fell asleep while playing," he explained. "Not whatever Artemis told you."

Barbara let out something between a laugh and a sigh. "I knew you'd tell me if you were gay," she said brightly. "Wait. You aren't gay, right?"

Dick flushed bright again as he facepalmed. "No, I'm not," he ground out between clenched teeth. "And I'm pretty sure Wally isn't either, if you could see how he practically worships the ground Artemis walks on. And not to mention Artemis's not so secret glances in his direction— I don't know— _all the time_."

"Waitwaitwait," Barbara said in her no nonsense tone of voice. "Wally... and Artemis? When did that happen?" she demanded.

"It's been going on for a while," Dick said bemusedly. "Neither of them want to admit it, though."

"Ooh, I can _so_ tease Artemis about this!"

"And you think I haven't been doing this the whole time?"

"And that's the trolling, not gay Dick I know," Barbara said, grinning.

He grinned wickedly back.

And then, "Oh look, the movie's been playing this whole time."

* * *

I don't mean to offend anyone, by the way. I have nothing against gay rights. :) And Dick/Wally. :3

If you like my Young Justice oneshots, come vote for me to write a YJ multi-chaptered story on my poll! :D

REVIEW, AND DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! :P


End file.
